wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crystal Academy
Prologue ~Seagrass~ Seagrass watched from the window as his dragonet played on the climbing frame, yelling happily. He had the window open and his wings ready. Don’t fall… ''He prayed silently. He knew that his dragonet was prone to seizures. He was ready to fly if she would faint. “How are you Seagrass?” his wife, Opal said. “I’m worried.” He answered “I don’t think it’s normal for a 1 year old dragonet to have the seizures that she’s having…” Opal replied “It will be fine. Our daughter Spectrum will power through!” Seagrass smiled sadly at his Rainwing companion “Yes. Have you fou-” An explosion shook the house. Spectrum wailed as she slid off the climbing frame. “Oh no!” Seagrass said. He flew to Spectrum and caught her in his talons. Suddenly Opal let out a shout “Seagrass! Help!” Seagrass whirled and saw two dragons in hoods claw at Opal. He charged at them and knocked them aside, still holding Spectrum. The dragons fell back, hissing. Spectrum was crying loudly as the hooded dragons slashed at Seagrass. Opal spat venom at the hooded dragon and he fell down from the sky, screaming. The other dragon fell back and spat at Opal. ~Opal~ Shadows covered the sky as more hooded dragons divebombed Seagrass. The pair landed on the now smoking garden. Seagrass gave Opal Spectrum to hold. “Protect her.” He said and leapt into battle. Seagrass fought ferociously, raking his claw along the dragons sides and faces, dodging and feinting. Opal watched, terrified, as Seagrass fought the dragons. She wanted desperately to help but she couldn’t leave Spectrum. Spectrum’s multicoloured bioluminescent scales were a terrified pale green. “What is happening?” Spectrum said, terrified. “We’re in danger.” Opal answered, feigning calmness. Suddenly Seagrass crash-landed on the burnt grass. Opal ran to him, hugging Spectrum tightly in her arms. The hooded dragons roared in triumph. Opal saw in horror that the dragons had put a small dragonflame cactus in her path. She tried to stop but she was going too fast. She was launched back into a tree. Opal whimpered in pain. She was bleeding all over. Spectrum had started crying again. A hooded dragon was pointing a knife towards Opal. The dragon smiled, and said mockingly “Any last words?” Opal braced herself to die. ''I hope they won’t kill Spectrum… ''She thought sadly as the dragon bought the knife down. Spectrum suddenly let out a wail. The dragon stopped and looked at her. He smiled again, and pointed his knife at Spectrum. Spectrum stared in fear at the dagger. “No!” Opal begged “Don’t kill her!” Suddenly a bright light started to emit from Spectrum. The dragon stared, then brought the knife down. Opal closed her eyes, bracing for pain… But no pain came. The dragon seemed to be unable to reach them. He was stabbing at them, but all attempts to harm them were pointless. Spectrum was lying on the ground, with a look of concentration on her small face. ''Did Spectrum create the barrier? ''Opal thought. Spectrum suddenly opened her eyes, her concentration broken. The dragon roared in triumph, and stabbed at them again. A flash of green caught Opal’s eye and Seagrass pushed the dragon aside. “Go!” he said “ru-“ he was cut off as a hooded dragon jumped on him. Opal ran away with Spectrum, dodging the spears thrown by the dragons, into the unknown. Chapter 1 ''5 years later Opal walked spectrum towards the school. Crystal Academy loomed over them casting a shadow over the ground. '' '' '' '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)